1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical system such as a medical manipulator system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been proposed various types of techniques associated with medical treatments using robots. In the field of surgery, in particular, various types of medical manipulator systems have been proposed, which treat patients by using multi-degree-of-freedom manipulators having multi-degree-of-freedom arms.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3717552 discloses a medical manipulator system excellent in safety and operability, which can quickly handle operation errors in a plurality of medical manipulators in surgeries using the manipulators.
More specifically, in the medical manipulator system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3717552, when an infrared sensor detects a predetermined amount of infrared light, a sensor processing circuit recognizes it, and the operation of a slave manipulator for treatment is stopped.
If, for example, the sensor processing circuit determines that the detection data value from the infrared sensor is equal to or more than a preset threshold, the sensor processing circuit sends a stop instruction to a servo processing circuit which actually controls the slave manipulator for treatment, thereby stopping the operation of the slave manipulator for treatment. This can prevent the distal end of the treatment tool from unintentionally coming into contact with an organ.